


卡萨布兰卡

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cold War, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *痴汉抹布文，⚠️强制///性\\\行为，丧心病狂，魔幻abo版冷战背景，历史千万别深究，作者没有文化，纯粹瞎胡扯，波兰间谍豆腐，各种路人万，其中一个痴汉路人第二人称。预警写在这里了，不要骂我呜呜呜。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	卡萨布兰卡

这一年冬天的东德格外冷。冬夜像一潭死水，被风刮起的枯叶像跌入水潭的石子。  
在这个休息日，你一觉睡到了晚上，你从床上挣扎起来，嘴唇被牙齿咬的生疼，汗湿了衬衫，月光从窗子泄进来，铺了一地。你起床前做了一个梦。一个黑发蓝眼的男人，如同暗黄的河水，流过你的家，你的梦，湿润了你的欲望，浸漫过你的躯体，最后浑浊了你的床单。起床时你看着窗外几乎可以称得上是惨淡的暮色，有些懊恼地捶打窗框。有些事你不愿承认，比如他存在于你的梦、你桌上的资料、审讯室，以及你爱他。  
你念着他的名字，罗伯特。罗伯特。罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基。  
你在喀山见过他，在间谍学校里，年少的他在学习芭蕾，那时候他还很纤细，没有如今硬朗的肌肉线条，仰颈像天鹅，腕骨像橄榄，他的额角的黑发湿漉漉的，耳尖蒙上一层带水汽的薄红。你在玻璃窗外望他，他发现了你，回头朝你一笑。所以你十五岁就爱他。你从称赞英雄的内部报纸上见过他的名字，你剪下报纸上他的剪影，此后很多年一遍遍吻过那张老旧薄破的纸。他是你冬季的初雪，是你夜里的月光，旧时代的爱情故事从不感人，你总要枯死在雨雪里，才能剪掉自己的枝干。  
你幻想与他接吻，你还记得那是很多年前的一个早上，你背对着阳光，坐在床上想着他自慰，宛若任何一个粗鄙丑陋的中年男人，多年的禁欲教育让你只觉得自己恶心。其实不是的——人们都说，情报处的弗里德里希是个好小伙子，年轻英俊，前途无量。可你在他面前从来都是当初那个只会偷窥的少年，你在表彰会上听过他的代号：“埃米尔”，你在档案室吻过纸面上他的正脸。从间谍学校毕业后，他去了西德潜伏，而你留在东德，你总在想，他甚至可能不知道你叫什么名字，但你们被一道柏林墙隔着，却为了一个理想在奋斗，多么伟大……正如爱情。你爱你的信仰，正如你爱他一样。  
但是他背叛了你们的信仰。你把备用文件撕了个粉碎，用力一挥，那些碎纸像雪花一样落下来。他从不相信布尔什维克，他要的是他那孱弱的波兰能不必再受钳制。他在西德潜伏，在东德潜伏，却把这一切发往波兰，发往大洋彼岸的中情局——  
但，和过去一样，你依然爱他。坦诚来讲，你无法不爱他。

早上你抱着资料走进审讯室，透过巨大的单面玻璃窗看到一个被束缚在椅子上的黑发男人。他背对着你，领口被血濡湿，露出一截惨白的脖颈，就像早晨你出门时看到的皑皑冬雪。听说他来这里的第一天，在刑讯椅上，在审讯员放松警惕时，用舌头衔着大拇指大小的刀片杀了两个人。  
“说起来这人原本是咱们这边的——你知道的，克格勃的特工，嘴太严实了，根本撬不开。他从小就被接到喀山训练，已经被标记过，而且摘除一半的生殖腔，不过手术做的太差了，造成了他腔内发炎等一系列后遗症。那天长官说，可以试试让他假性发情，没有一个Omega能熬得过这个，”医生隐晦地笑了笑，“他很不错，已经坚持了两天了。不过长官似乎不愿意那么轻易地放过他。然后今天早上约瑟夫进去了，海因斯、弗朗茨……他们都进去了，然后这人差点把约瑟夫的手指咬掉了。”  
你一言不发地盯着监室的铁门，眼前仿佛出现了什么幻觉一样的场景。你明白的，你那几个年轻又冲动的下属，用隆起的裤裆对着波兰人的脸，那可怜的波兰人在干什么？咬着牙想着用什么办法才能剁掉这群令人作呕的男人翘起的阴茎？可是他的脑子都快被潮热烧糊了，下身的液体都快把裤子打湿了，那政治的牺牲品——可怜的半个生殖腔，也许在此时违背主人的愿望，渴望什么东西来填满它，所以它像漏了的花洒一样拼命流水。但这个波兰人是个可怕的间谍，你可以用性器撬开他紧闭的嘴，他也可以用舌底的刀片要了你的命。  
不过这个年代的Omega是珍惜品。如果他用嘴杀人，那就抻直了他的舌头，让他含着你的阴茎。你相信你的下属们肯定这样做了，反抗的波兰人在潮热彻底爆发起来时，就会牙关发软到忘记反抗，这帮年轻的愣头青，用阴茎拍打着波兰人的脸颊，捅进他的嘴巴，顶着他的喉咙，在他的高鼻子和失焦的蓝眼睛上射精。他们享用这个俘虏曾杀死他们两位战友的嘴，啊，兵不血刃的复仇。  
他们解开波兰人身上的束缚，把他扔到地板上，撕开他的衣服。你记得波兰人伸展的的漂亮脊背和窄细腰肢，所以，如冬雪一般，连着那淌水的后穴和高高昂头的性器，全都暴露在众人眼前，他闻不到那些人的信息素，但却要被那些东西影响包裹，被本能牵制，浑身发热，手脚发软，但一个被标记过的Omega，只会难受得干呕起来，可是他几天没吃东西，什么也吐不出来。你有几个蠢货下属，性急太过。也许这个时候他们有兴致地用手指玩他，也许直接顶入，像用刺刀杀人那样，一次又一次地贯穿他。  
波兰男人被握着腰，从身后被进入，嘴里还含着不知谁的阴茎。其他人扬着下身的凶器，磨着他的脸、他的腿根、他的胸臀。他最开始可能咬着嘴唇，但最后可能会疼到哭出声，再被奸淫到昏迷，然后在悠悠转醒时试着咬断施暴者的阴茎，结果被恼怒疼痛且训练有素的特务头子一个耳光甩过去。他们也许会换个姿势，让波兰人骑在他们的性器上，这样方便揉他的奶子，也方便用他的嘴。没准进的深一点，他就舒服了呢？也许你哪个温柔的小下属会揉弄他的性器，轻吻他的额角，让他没那么痛苦呢？也许那双反抗的手，最后会搂着施暴者的脖子，头埋在对方的颈间，颤抖地喘息着，被下一波精液灌满——  
幻想结束，如圣女在众目睽睽之下变为荡妇，如国王成为了变戏法的小丑。你忽然觉得一座巨大的神像在你面前轰然倒塌，连带着你十五岁那年目睹的月光，那圣洁的、灿烂的、最求而不得的，和你的年少时光共同化为泡影，一切不复存在。  
302监室有个“漂亮的波兰婊子”。你在午饭时听到邻桌的窃窃私语。你撇头望向他们，你的下属们便噤了声。  
“如果您喜欢——”有人这么暗示你，“征服敌人的灵与肉，更加证明了我们的伟大。”  
可是你看着他背对着你，抖着肩膀，你看见他肩头和脖颈的青痕和咬痕，他好像在哭。你见过他哭。可是那是很多很多年前了。  
你一整夜没有合眼。  
你们没有共同的信仰，你的祖国不是一样被切割两半，百般蹂躏吗？信仰只是冷战对垒的工具。故国不再是故国，反认他乡是故乡。你当了二十五年的精神懦夫，终于在那一切回不去的往昔中决定勇敢。  
你拨通了电话。你要送走他。

你办好了一切，并在两天后亲自带走他，他脸上有血肉绽开后结疤的痕迹，脖颈上有一处烙印，和很多细细密密的情爱痕迹。可是他看向你，却露出了一个笑容，像是废墟里屹立的神像，你突然觉得你似乎等了这个笑容很久很久，就像你第一次见到他那样。那个笑容把你扯回了很遥远很遥远的记忆。  
这是你第一次和他对话，和这个你这辈子最爱的男人说话。你曾无数次幻想你们相知相爱，可此时此刻，你不知道该说些什么。  
你没想到是他先开口。他笑着唤你：“弗里德里希。”  
你震惊地说不出话——你想不到他知道你的名字。可你又有如触电一般惊觉：啊，他知道你爱他。  
阳光照到他脸上，像一枚小小的蓝色飞蛾，又像烟灰缸里任意丢弃的一小枚烟头，还带了火星。逆着光，他瘦瘦的脸颊染上一圈金边，他说：“再见。”  
你闭上眼睛，你说：“再见。”  
晨间的阳光透过细碎的枝叶打在路上，蓝色的小野花被风吹的摇来摇去，你目送着自己这一生最爱的男人奔向自由，奔向明天，这就足够了，你点了一支烟，却被廉价烟草的烟味呛的咳嗽，咳出了泪花。


End file.
